In the case of minimally invasive surgical interventions on a patient, the positions for introducing so called trocars, that is to say guide sleeves for surgical instruments such as a laparoscope, for example, into the body of the patient are fixed in the preparatory phase with the aid of an anatomical landmark such as the navel, for example.
Since, however, the position of organs under the skin of the patient is invisible from outside, in many cases the fixed position of the respective trocar is not optimum. This can result in instances of misplacing of the trocars which substantially complicate the subsequent minimally invasive surgical intervention, or even render it impossible in the extreme case.